


主明/雪夜的蝴蝶与他的葬礼

by Akechi_Yumeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *白色平安夜的故事。不是什么甜饼。*选题为“失去一切，然后获得勇气”。





	主明/雪夜的蝴蝶与他的葬礼

雪花从灰蒙蒙的云层里飘下，一枚，两枚，纷纷扬扬在地面上融化。混凝土的地面被打湿，很快又没了水渍。可它们锲而不舍，固执地想留下自己存在过的痕迹。一枚，两枚。十枚，百枚。地表最终屈服了，它放松身躯，让冬雪给灰暗的皮肤洗净，再覆上一层洁白的袍子。圣洁的音乐从八音盒里传出，有人在远处放上了伊甸园之树，挂上圣饼和蜡烛。为求得满天星斗之夜，他们在顶端放下漂亮的星星标记。纪念主的到来之日拉开帷幕，雪花欢呼着，为信徒们铺出洁白的地毯。灯光注视着行走于白毯之上的众生，整个世界在温柔的洁白中沉默。  
喧嚣的声音被尽数吸收，只有脚印踩出清晰的痕迹。冬雪在人们看来是好运的象征，他们便露出笑容，朝向圣诞树的脚步也在寂静中变得悄然。在人流之中，只有黑发的少年和他们走着截然相反的方向。他拉低自己的兜帽，转进阴暗的小巷。两侧铁栏的影子交错地落在地面，像丛生的荆棘攀住他的脚背。而他一步一步踏前，在白毯上踩出厚实的脚印。无法阻碍他的前行，荆棘惧怕地慢慢让出道路，空旷的道路前方，纯白的教堂慢慢睁开眼，张开嘴唱出欢迎的歌谣。  
来栖晓走进教堂，大门随着八音盒的停止也无声地关闭了。一排一排的长椅上没有任何人，月光透过彩绘玻璃洒落地面，依旧给地面铺上了白纱。皮鞋在瓷砖的地面上踏出清脆的声响，他站在祭坛左侧，注视着那高大的十字架。仿佛被唤醒一般，一只白色的蝴蝶从敞开的顶窗外飞入，停留在了十字架的顶端。  
“真早啊。来栖君。”  
相仿的踏步声从身后响起了。来栖晓回过头，看见他最熟悉不过的人沿着同样的道路走来，站到了祭坛的另一边。忏悔室的门正好被他挡住，来栖看了他一眼，又看向十字架的下方。白色的餐布上放着两杯红酒和两盘面饼，正中则是在燃烧的烛台。火光被寒风吹得时明时暗，却顽强地不肯熄灭。酒液被照得愈发鲜红，又被月光在液面上注入高洁的气息。  
来栖踏上了阶梯。现在他比明智高出了一个头，教堂的全貌也能看得更清楚了。忏悔室的门上了锁，落灰的圣经被当成烛台的垫脚物随意放在下面。他伸手拿过那本圣经，又转头看向了明智。明智的表情有些扭曲，但很快又恢复了平常的笑容。他站在来栖晓面前，没有踏出影子外面。来栖站在月光的祝福下，随意地摊开那本圣经翻阅了一会儿，就将其合上了。明智看着他拿着圣经，浅色的兜帽衫在月光下仿佛被照成了纯白。  
“你来做什么的？”  
“你叫我来的。”  
“哈？别开玩笑，给我解释清楚。”  
礼拜堂的氛围实在是太过寂静，明智最终无法忍耐这样的沉寂，带着敌意瞪向了面前的人。可来栖不为所动，也没有再给出回应。教堂里没有任何神像和天使像，就连彩绘玻璃也没有规律。像是一个小孩子在几块空白的画布上肆意涂抹的杂乱色彩，却又不约而同带着破坏和暴力的情感。十字架上的蝴蝶轻轻拍动翅膀，终究还是没有带动它的身躯。  
明智依旧站在阴影之中。月亮正巧来到了一个绝妙的角度，试图给教堂里每一寸地面都洒上白纱。长椅被光芒包裹了，瓷砖被擦得更亮了，可只有他所在的那一处，被支柱的影子覆盖。面前的来栖晓终于将视线转了回来，他和来栖对视着，最终丧气地垂下头，踏出了他坚守着的暗处，把整个人的重量都压在了旁边的长凳上。  
“所以呢？”  
他双手抱臂，摆出一副不屑一顾的样子，但很快又松懈下来，百无聊赖地看着窗外。天空一片漆黑，除了月光什么都没有。明智重新看向了来栖，发现那双银色的眼依旧锁定着自己，仿佛自己的一切都被看透了。谎言没有作用，装腔作势也无济于事，就这样置之不理只会让事态停滞不前，那双眼的注视像是提醒着自己这一点，告诉他面对现状。  
可那又怎么样呢？明智这么想着，突然感到了一丝愤怒。事到如今才来强迫他做这种事又怎么样？难道所谓的忏悔真的能让人到达天堂吗？那不过是可笑的迷信罢了。就像来栖晓肯定没有后悔过他的所作所为，明智吾郎同样也没有过，不然他怎么可能走到现在这样，甚至连微小的愿望都无法实现——  
“那你还有什么呢。”  
平淡的声音把他的思绪击碎了，回忆像是玻璃碎片一样纷然而下，落在心底的黑洞中消失不见。明智抬起头，来栖正靠着那张横向摆放的长桌，注视着十字架上努力想飞起的蝴蝶。这个角度看不见来栖的脸，他只能听见那平静的声音，再一次诉说着他必须面对的现实。  
“你失去了一切。”  
多谢你好心地再重复一次，赶紧闭嘴然后滚回去。  
“……然后呢？”  
然后留下我一个人在这里就行了。  
“你说谎。”  
对啊，所以呢？  
“明明那时候说了实话。”  
……。  
“对现在感到不公平吗，明智。”  
闭嘴。  
“觉得自己至少也应该活下来吗？”  
给我闭嘴啊垃圾。  
“明智。你知道的。”  
说了让你闭嘴了。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“让你闭嘴你听不懂吗！”  
长椅猛地发出了一声巨响，蜡烛的火光在地面上留下摇曳的巨影。十字架上的蝴蝶猛地振翅飞舞，酒杯中的液面泛起一圈圈涟漪。明智缓慢地松开手中的衣领，垂着头重新坐了回去。液面重新平静了，蝴蝶仿佛没有移动过。烛台静静地提供着微不足道的温暖，没有被挪动的长椅依然沉默。来栖看着他的发旋，又重复了一遍刚刚的话语。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……我知道啊。”  
明智的声音很轻，但来栖依旧听见了回答。他站起身，从裤子口袋里缓慢地拿出一样东西，将其放在了桌布上。那是一把金色的玩具枪，似乎是光线枪的模型。水滴落在瓷砖上的碎裂声格外清晰，但马上又随着忏悔室门锁打开的清脆之音消散无影。他抬起头，红色的瞳孔没有任何波澜，只是看着来栖的神色，最后终于露出了很轻的笑容。  
“是啊。我也喜欢你。”  
“……嗯。”  
来栖也笑了。他把手中的书放在桌上，走下台阶给了明智一个拥抱。明智没有拒绝，只是拍了拍来栖有些颤抖的背。嘴唇贴上的影子在月光下拉得很长，又很快就分开了。来栖靠着长桌，十指交握着明智的手，听他慢慢开口。  
“我做了很多事。”  
“我知道。”  
“不，来栖君。你不知道。”  
明智缓慢地摇了摇头，又看向了唯一一扇没有彩绘玻璃的窗。星星从云层后探出了头，忽明忽暗地眨着眼睛。他伸手数了数，很快收回了视线。黑色的手套摘下后，来栖恍惚间看见了一片鲜红，可很快那错觉又消失了，只剩下明智好看的手，重新扣住他的手指。  
“外面有几颗星星？”  
“不知道。”  
“嗯，和我杀掉的人一样。”  
他似乎想继续说下去，但终究又沉默了。来栖转头看着那本黑色封面的书，被风吹开的页面是一片空白。明智轻声哼唱着不成调的歌曲，过了一会儿又停下了。  
“……你瘦了。”  
来栖想了想，换了一个话题。明智愣了一下，又突然笑了出来。  
“瘦了多少？”  
“二十一克。”  
“太精确了吧？”  
“嗯……开玩笑的。”  
来栖有点不好意思地笑了。明智也跟着哈哈大笑起来。他松开了来栖的手，把圣经递给了他，跳到阶梯下方站好。来栖的笑意慢慢收敛，变成了犹豫的神色。沉默的气氛不一样了，但总是需要被打破的。黑发的少年慢慢翻开手中的圣书，轻声念诵起童谣般的词句。  
“伤痕累累的勇者失去一切，最后获得的礼物是他内心涌现的勇气。他面对着想吞噬自己的怪物，大声地说出自己的罪。他忏悔着曾犯下的罪，他赞颂着曾唾弃的爱。所爱之人给了他宽容的拥抱，发誓会带着他存在的痕迹。于是他得以安然入眠，带着他最真挚的笑容。”  
来栖举起酒杯交付上前的明智，用另一杯红酒和他碰杯。葡萄色的液体不带任何酒精的气息，他们一饮而尽，将空杯放在烛台的两侧，又拿起了盘中的面饼。  
“饮下的圣血证实他不再畏惧。无味的圣餐是新生的灵魂。他一生中落下二十一滴泪水，那些痛苦被聚集起来，凝聚成纯净的色彩。白色是他的无暇，蝴蝶是他的灵魂。他得到了被赐予的翅膀，一束鲜花睡在他的身旁。”  
白色的桌布被拿开了。蝴蝶飞舞下来，落在了漆黑的棺材上方。来栖晓合上书本，教堂里没有了十字架，没有了烛台，没有了酒杯和小碟，就连他刚刚拿着的书也不见了。这里只有停留在棺材上的蝴蝶，和窗外注视着他们的月光，以及未曾停下的冬雪。  
“你该回去了。”  
他们异口同声，然后不约而同地笑了。明智毫不客气地坐在了棺材上，让它发出一声喜悦的巨响。来栖踏着和来时相同的路，听见礼拜堂里又响起八音盒的声音。他回头看去，蝴蝶正停在明智伸出的指尖上，轻柔地洒下细雪般的磷粉。明智注视着蝴蝶，末了又抬起头，朝来栖挥着手。  
“其实你还是说错了。”  
来栖推开门时，听见明智得意的声音。他的前方是冬雪覆盖的道路，他的身后是宁静的礼拜堂。  
“你该说我体重增长了二十一克才对。”  
“可你一直拥有着它，不是吗？”  
“……就是因为这样，我才讨厌你啊。垃圾。”  
“啊哈哈。”  
来栖露出了狡黠的笑容。他对着空无一物的教堂挥了挥手，踏出了最后一步。雪越下越大，淹没了来时的路，吞噬了身后的建筑。来栖在一片白色中奋力抬头，一只乌鸦从枝条上展翅飞起，往他前进的方向飞去。于是他也奋力加快步伐，伸出手朝向地平线的方向——  
“——！”  
然后他醒了。空无一物的房间和那里一样寂静。被走廊顶灯照出的栏影错杂地分割地面上的光，偶尔有掉落的灰尘也来投下自己的痕迹。他朝那扇唯一的窗看去，窗外的冬雪依旧温柔而又缓慢地飘降。  
一片雪花被寒风从铁栏之间吹拂进来，来栖晓伸出手，那片雪花就像蝴蝶一样，拍动着翅膀落在他的手心，最后融化成一滴液滴，在他的手心留下了存在过的证明。

 

END


End file.
